Light source power meter methods are generally known and utilized in the fiber optics industry to measure the insertion losses of the optical fibers in fiber optic cables. Typically, a fiber optic cable under test may be connected between two test cables. One test cable is connected to a light source, and the other test cable is connected to a power meter. Light is transmitted from the light source through the test cables and fiber optic cable to the power meter, and the loss in an optical fiber of the fiber optic cable is determined based on the measured power at the power meter and the power measured by referencing the light source to the power meter directly.
Modern methods for measuring such losses utilize OLTSs. In general, an OLTS includes an internal light source and a power meter. Two OLTS units can be utilized to measure bi-directional losses in a fiber optic cable.
To ensure accurate measurements, various test standards require that the test cable connected to the light source is not disconnected after referencing the light source to the power meter. However, such standards present difficulties when utilizing OLTSs and measuring bi-directional losses.
Accordingly, improved methods for calibrating OLTSs which eliminate the need to disconnect the test cable from the light source of the OLTS would be advantageous. Further, improved methods for testing fiber optic cables which reduce errors in loss measurements would be advantageous.